Love or Death
by Winters'Darkened'Reflection
Summary: He had hated her since they had met. She had learned to hate him. How can two people who have almost nothing in common learn to like...even love one another?


Chapter one: Who is it?

Hermione sighed, rubbing her neck with her left hand, she stood up. Five hours and still she hadn't finished. Yawing she headed to bed, "why did I agree to become a professor?" she asked herself as she changed into her night wear. As she pulled back the covers on her bed she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She grumpily left what she was doing and headed to the door to see who it might be. Opening it slightly she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Um...can I help you?" she asked him,with a tone of suspicion.

Lifting a eyebrow in a Malfoy manner he began to speak "Granger, I need your help."

Nodding she opened the door, still suspicious and on her guard. She felt so weird having Malfoy in her small flat and wondered why would Malfoy, of all people, ask for help from her, whom he hated.

"So?" she asked not in the mood to beat around the bush. He couldn't bring himself to look at her and say what he had come for. Hermione noticed this and a thought 'this might be important.' She stood there unsure of what to say or do, and the silence between them was making her nervous.

A soft sigh escaped him and looked around him. He saw a dark green couch, and two arm chairs the same color. Two book shelves full of books, almost spilling out. It was small but organized, down the hall he presumed must lead to her kitchen and everything else. Clearing her throat, she snapped him out of his inspection of her flat.

"Would you like to sit down," Hermione asked uncertain of herself. Nodding he took a seat on the opposite arm chair she sat in.

"I..I need..I.." he started to say but quickly stopped. Hermione blinked she had never seen Malfoy lost of words. Getting up she headed to her kitchen and brought back a glass of water, while doing so thousands of thoughts streamed into mind about why he could be here tonight. He might want to apologize', He might need you to testify' her mind reasoned with her clearing her mind she returned to the Malfoy in her living room.

"Here," she said extending her arm handing him the glass of water. Draco drank it like a man lost in the desert tasting his first drop of water for the first time in months.

"Thanks," he managed, nodding to himself he began to speak.

"Granger, I know you don't like me and you have every reason not too. I want to first of all apologize for the way I treated you during school, I was a spoiled brat..."

Hermione blinked shock present in her eyes, but said nothing knowing much more was to come.

"...it's a bit too late now for all of this" he continued, "but the reason i came here was to tell you that.." he stopped abruptly when the door slammed open and peeves burst in.

"Ooooooo Miss bloody-muddy hasy' a man in hers room." He sang before flying out. Putting a hand over her eyes she shook her head. 'Great, now everyone's going to think I'm a slut'

"I should go," Malfoy said standing up. Nodding Hermione walked him to the door.

"Good night Malfoy," Hermione said standing at the door.

"Draco," Malfoy said, "My name is Draco."

Smiling slightly Hermione tried again, "Good night Draco."

"Granger..".---

"Hermione," she corrected him kindly

Nodding he spoke once "good night Hermione", leaning in he brushed his lips against her cheek before leaving.

Hermione stood shocked as she watched him go, she couldn't't believe what just happened,closing the door and locking it. She began to walk to her room. As she left the living room,all the lights turned off and she was left looking at the darkness as she turned around.

Entering her bedroom, she slipped into bed 'what a weird night,' she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Ruth:

This is my first Hermione/ Draco one. I want to thank (my little sis ) well friend sasukeschik for her great help writing this. I had fun and I hope she did too. So I hope you all liked it, remember any ideas or anything you might want to ask or say go for it. It helps me.

-ruth


End file.
